The present invention relates to a gear positive displacement machine, such as a hydraulic pump or a hydraulic motor. More particularly, it relates to such a gear positive displacement machine which has a sealing member of a flexible material, and a supporting member for reinforcing the sealing member.
Gear positive displacement machines of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known machine, the supporting member loosely lies on the outer periphery and the inner periphery of the sealing member. Such a construction has the disadvantage in that the known long and thin supporting elements are difficult to mount and can be mounted improperly because they are very uneven when they come out of injection molds.